The Unlikely Contractor
by Blackthornhiei
Summary: Furuichi becomes the Contractor of a member of the Pillar Squad, yet life remains the same in Ishiyama. I suck at summaries and this is shonen-ai.
1. Introduction

_Blackie's notes_

_Let's face it. Furuichi Takayuki is just a regular, hormone-driven teenager. Which puts him out of place in a setting full of delinquents with nothing in their heads but fights, vandalism and general mischief. That makes him the target of all the jokes and misunderstandings._

_Plot Bunnies are surprised he hasn't cracked yet, so they started to play with him a bit and ended up with this crack pair._

_The following stories aren't set in a particular order. They tend to jump all over the timeline. The mood also changes from story to story._

_Also, depending on the direction the manga takes in the following weeks, this story runs the danger of becoming AU and one of the characters involved might end up OOC. If such a thing happens, some stories might be removed or revised._

_Is a Shonen-ai crack pais is not your cup of tea, I suggest you hit the back button and read something else._

**Introduction**

The details of how the war started do not matter at all. Most people won't remember them and will leave it to history students to pore over and dissect to their heart's content. The only thing that matters is that the King of the Demon World knew it was going to happen and sent his children to the Human World under the guise of destroying it. The children and their servants knew not of the situation and passed their time quarreling over who would get to destroy the Human World, if they actually got around to doing it.

It wasn't until they received a letter, hand-written by Behemoth himself, that the children and their servants learned of the dissident group that was doing everything in their power to overthrow the royal family.

The Pillar Squad was no more, the letter said, with some of it's most powerful members taking the side of the rebels.

It also warned of a rebel force of unknown size that had crossed to the Human World, with orders to assassinate the princes and their followers, be it demon or human.

Thus the children and their servants put aside their differences to face the new threat.

It so happened that the Lord of the Flies, Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV, a.k.a Beel, had surrounded himself with an army of absurdly overpowered humans and half-demons, on par with the Pillar Squad and with the advantage of knowing the territory.

The prince's Contractor was considered one of the strongest. Next to them stood a human that, despite looking and being physically weak, was considered just as dangerous.

Considered the mastermind behind the youngest prince's victories, he was respected by the eldest prince.

Still, a demon with any common sense would not make a contract with such a human. Even if his mind was strong enough to withstand such power without breaking, a weak body would be unable to channel the raw demonic energy.

But survive the contract he did.

At first, Hecatos couldn't put his finger on it. He wasn't sure if it was coincidence, fate or pure luck that led to the current state of events. He had been patrolling the area when he came upon the human, Furuichi Takayuki being attacked by a trio of rebel demons.

Under normal circumstances, Hecatos would have easily dispatched of the three. But circumstances were not normal. The demons were contracted to a trio of equally ugly-looking human thugs. Uncontracted and unable to use his full powers, an injured Hecatos grabbed Furuichi was forced to retreat to save both their lives.

With the promise of a hefty reward for killing both a member of Beel's human army and a member of the Pillar Squad in one night, the rebels followed relentlessly.

It was the human's idea. Hecatos refused at first, not wanting to hurt one of the few persons his master appreciated. But surrounded and unable to contact friendly forces, Hecatos gave in. Something in the back of his mind told him the human would be alright.

It was the scent, Hecatos would later say. And he would recall one of the rebels making a comment about it during the chase. The rebel followed the scent his companions couldn't perceive and cornered them.

It was a bittersweet scent that led Hecatos to Furuichi in the first place. He had recognized it on a primal level and followed it unconsciously. He had felt it twice before, in a previous contractor and in the apartment were Master En had been indulging in his videogames.

Undetectable by humans and some demons, he hadn't paid attention to it then. Not even when he allowed his body to move by instinct to lick the blood from one of the human's wounds, sealing the contract.

The rebels ceased to exist in a matter of seconds, their contractors loosing all memory of the incident.

Needless to say, the war was eventually won by the royal family and their allies. But in the meantime, human and demon had many adventures in between the random rebel attack.


	2. 1: Shipper on deck

Blackie's notes

liacasino: Hecates is awesome, isn't he? I hope we get to see more of him soon.

Here's to hoping that my version of Hecatos doesn't become OOC in the near future. Maybe that's why he's not doing much at the moment...

If a Shonen-ai crack pair is not your cup of tea, I suggest you hit the back button and read something else.

**Story 1: Shipper on deck**

"So, who's that cool looking guy with your brother?" The girl sitting on the couch said as she looked over her shoulder.

"Just one of the students from Macao that transferred to Akumano Academy, and is now living with us for some reason I don't want to explain..." Honoka said in a bored tone, not wanting to miss a second of the drama they were watching on tv. "It seems he's gotten quite attached to my useless brother."

"He's not useless." The girl said, pulling out a large sketchbook from her book bag. "He's rather cute, and he could get anyone I he tried looking in the right places." She turned around completely, resting the sketchbook on the back of the couch and started doodling on it. "Hey, you! What's your name?"

"Hecatos." The demon answered, poking at a squid tentacle in the plate of seafood curry in front of him.

"Hecatos-kun, eh?" The girl smiled "That's a cool name. Can I ship you with Yuki-kun?"

"Ship me?" Hecatos asked with curiosity.

At the same time, Furuichi stood and pointed at his sister's friend. "Don't answer that!" then pointed at Hecatos with his other hand "And don't you listen to her!"

"I'll take that as a yes from Yuki-kun." The girl said.

"WHAT?"

"Oh, come on..." Honoka waves a hand. "You two have an engagement contract, anyways."

"REALLY?" The girl's eyes brightened. "No wonder you look so cute together!" And she lowered her voice "And he's a better catch than that older Freddy Mercury lookalike."

"It's not that type of contract!" Furuichi tried to prevent any former damage.

"So it IS an engagement contract." The girl put her hands on her cheeks and hearts started floating around her head. "So romantic! Who's the uke and who's the seme?"

Which made Furuichi loose all his color.

"What is she talking about?" Hecatos asked, confused about the whole exchange.

"I said don't listen to that fujoshi!" Furuichi recovered his color and raised his voice "Finish your lunch so we can get out of here!"

"It's not moving" Hecatos poked the tentacle again and stated matter-of-factly. "It's not a proper seafood curry if the tentacles are not moving."

"Tentacles!" The girl squealed in delight, and started to draw furiously "Hecatos-kun is quiet kinky "

"Did you just a heart to the end of your sentence?" Honoka asked with a sigh.

And as the girl continued fangirling on pairing him with the demon, while the demon in question continued to poke at the tentacle, Furuichi sank in a chair, and for the first time in his life wished Alaindelon would appear out of the blue to wisk him away.


	3. 2: The World According to Tatsumi Oga

Blackie's notes

Oga's constant capitalization of a particular word is not accidental. He's actually doing on purpose...

If a Shonen-ai crack pair is not your cup of tea, I suggest you hit the back button and read something else.

**Story 2: The World According to Tatsumi Oga**

"Is Fish Face really transferring to our class? Oga asked his best friend while pointing at the demon walking a few paces behind.

"Saotome-san wants him to stay close." Furuichi sighed. "Just in case of an attack, even though there are no distance problems between me and Hecatos."

"Is he going to introduce himself as a relative of yours or as your Husband?" Oga actually capitalized the last word as he spoke.

"As my what?" Furuichi nearly choked on the orange juice he was drinking.

"As your Husband." Oga repeated, "Stupid Furuichi, if I'm Baby Beel's contractor and that makes me his 'father', then he is my 'son'," He stopped and turned to face his friend. "Therefore, if you're Fish Face's contractor, you're his 'Wife', and that would make him your 'Husband', no?"

"Wha-?" Furuichi was at a loss for words

"It's pretty obvious. Even Baby Beel can see it." And Baby Beel raised a fist while nodding in agreement.

Oga suddenly grabbed a St. Ishiyama student by the collar and dragged him to face Hecatos and Furuichi.

"You!" Oga grinned, "When you look at those two, which one would you say is the Husband?"

"T-the tall one w-would be the h-husband..." the poor student stammered.

"See?" Oga tossed the student to the opposite sidewalk and continued walking.

Furuichi's shoulders slumped in defeat as he followed. "But why am I the wife...?"

"It's all about temperament!" Oga declared loudly and Baby Beel gestured in unison. "The one with the strongest temperament is the Husband! The Husband has to be strong-willed and assertive, and you most certainly are not like that."

"But..." Furuichi tried in vain to get a word in.

"For example!" Oga continued, ignoring the interruption attempt, "My parents! Have you noticed how my mom is the Husband? My old man's will is weaker than hers, therefore he's my mom's Wife."

"That..." Furuichi started, then sighed, "...actually makes sense..." and kept quite the rest of the way.

And no matter what Hecatos said in his introduction, the rest of class decided that Oga's version was more valid and named them the Second Strongest Husband and Wife team in Ishiyama.


	4. 3: Useless

Blackie's notes

Warning: Angst ahead.

Because it's hard for me to believe that Furuichi isn't affected by all the things he's been put through in both manga and anime. The poor guy will probably crack at some point.

**Story 3: Useless**

It hadn't been a good day at school. Worse than most days, actually. Even though he was used to the misunderstandings and the bullying, this time, it was getting to him.

As usual, Oga tried his best to comfort and protect him in his own aggressive way, to no avail.

When he wordlessly walked out of class in the middle of the morning, his delinquent classmates actually wondered if they had gone a little to far this time and hoped no serious damage had been done to their liaison with Akumano Academy.

Beel signaled Oga to go after him, but Oga shook his head. He knew his friend was an idiot, but not enough to do anything stupid. He still made a phone call just in case, and made a mental note to stop by later in the day.

As he walked home, Furuichi was glad his parents had won a week long cruise and his sister's class was on the obligatory week long Kyoto trip. He wasn't in the mood to deal with his family and he was going to have the house all to himself.

Not really. There were still the two demons living with him. Hecatos was the least problematic, though. He was usually able to read Furuichi's mood and was able to keep Alaindeon away when required.

As he allowed himself to fall on his bed, he wasn't sure is he wanted to be left alone or if he wanted a demon's company. Thus, he was both annoyed and relieved when Hecatos refused to leave the room.

Conflicting feeling were not good on his state of mind, he thought as he hid under the blankets.

An hour passed before he peered out from the blankets to look at the demon sitting quietly next to the bed.

"Why do you bother...?" He asked softly.

"Hmmm?" Hecatos put down the book he was looking at.

"Why do you and Oga bother with me?" Without waiting for an answer, he continued. "I'm weak. Oga constantly protects me and bails me out of trouble. I can't do anything, I only slow him down. And you... why don't you just release the contract and get yourself someone stronger? Like a fighter? It made sense back then, when we were cornered, but it doesn't make sense why you decided to keep me," He sighed, "I don't even know why _I_ bother with all of this. No matter what I do, one little mistake gets misunderstood and becomes a school-wide scandal."

With another sighed, he looked away, "I've been branded a pervert by my classmates and women. Adults have branded me a delinquent. Because of that, I'll never have a girlfriend or allowed entry to a good university, no matter how hard I try." He closed his eyes fighting back the tears.

"Even my family thinks I'm no good... I'm so useless, I'm starting to wonder if it wouldn't be better if I just dissap-" He was cut off when he felt the demon's full weight on top of him and his arms pinned down. He started to struggle but stopped when he felt the demonic aura on the back of his neck.

"You're not useless." Hecatos growled angrily into his ear.

"But..."

"You will shut up, human, and listen to me!" He paused for a few seconds to make sure he had Furuichi's full attention. "No matter how much Master En appreciates you, if I had thought you were useless, I wouldn't have risked my life to save your ass back then. You are my Contractor and it has worked better than either of us had expected. That alone should be enough proof that you are not useless." He softened his voice a little. "Master Beel thinks that your influence is what makes his Contractor into the perfect person to raise him. Master En thinks of you as a worthy ally and rival. You may be physically weak, but being able to survive that pack of demon-like humans you face everyday is not something anyone can do."

He loosened his grip. "As for the humans who already have a negative view of you, what do they matter? The Masters will eventually destroy them, so don't concern yourself with them." He lowered his voice back into a growl "So don't let me hear talk like this again, or I'll rip your heart out."

Furuichi blinked, "You realize that if you do that, you would be giving me what I want, don't you?"

"A simple technicality," Hecatos shrugged, "It will be in the most painful was possible. Have I made myself clear?"

Furuichi nodded and was released. Hecatos positioned himself so that he was sitting across the width of the bed, with his back against the wall and his legs on Furuichi.

"Master Beel's Contractor called a few minutes after you left the class." Hecatos said and Furuichi turned his head to face him.

"Oga did?"

Hecatos nodded "He told me what happened. Seems he had never seen you react that way and sounded worried."

"That Oga..." Furuichi buried his face in his pillow, "He has no idea how much it hurts, yet he tries his best to stop it from hurting." "He let out a small chuckle, "Even if half of the pain is caused by him... he still tries..."

Hecatos put a hand on Furuichi's head, "Even a demon has to ocasionally cry the pain out. It's not a sign of weakness."

He hadn't finished saying it, when Furuichi threw himself at him and started crying against his chest. Not knowing what else to do, he held the human close the rest of the day.

By the time Oga arrived to check on his friend, Furichi was back to his normal self.


	5. 4: Not so Different

Blackie's notes

Now that I got the angst out of my system, time to continue with the normal flow.

Nothing like writing fics while eating a sesame seed gelato.

**Story 4: Not so Different**

It was a chilly Sunday morning. Not yet cold, but chilly enough to make Furuichi want to stay one more hour in bed. But he was more hungry than sleepy, and he had to go to school, so he got out of bed.

After washing his face, he went straight to the first floor, expecting to see Alaindelon already awake and cooking something for breakfast. The transfer demon had taken a sudden interest in housekeeping and had turned out surprisingly good at making human meals.

But today he was nowhere to be found. So Furuichi made himself a simple breakfast and took his plate to the living room. As he sat down on the dinner table, he barely registered that all the furniture was in a different position.

"I wonder where he went…" He said to himself, "He's probably on one of Hilda's crazy errands."

"I forgot my winter uniforms back home, so he's doing a favor by picking them up." Said a drowsy voice from the middle of the living room.

"What the-" Furuichi noticed the kotatsu in the middle of the living room, with Hecatos comfortably tucked under it. "What are you doing there?"

"It's getting cold, so your Mom set it up for me before she went to the market." Hecatos sighed contentedly, "I must admit humans can actually make some convenient things."

"Cold? We're barely two weeks into autumn. Sure, temperatures are starting to drop, but not enough to bring out the kotatsu. That thing is for winter!"

"You mean it's going to get colder?" Hecatos looked at his Contractor.

"You're kidding, right? I thought temperatures in the Demon World could get so extreme that a human could get instantly cooked or frozen."

"It's just like the Human World. Some places are hot, some are cold, and the rest are in between." Hecatos closed his eyes, "I was born in a temperate place and I don't like the cold." He sighed. "The human summer was so nice…" and he dozed off.

As he finished his breakfast, Furuichi couldn't help but smile. It seemed to him that demons and humans were more alike than what a demon would care to admit.

He sat on the couch, and turned on the tv just in time for the beginning of the newest _Gohan-kun_ episode. Hecatos' ears perked up, he opened his eyes and turned to face the tv without leaving the warmth of the kotatsu.

"You're going to see that man Saotome today, right?" Hecatos asked during the teaser before the opening song.

"It's not going to take long," Furuichi answered, remembering Hecatos' dislike of the Spellmaster. "His specialization is different than mine, so this is just a formality."

"Do I have to go?"

"No. You can stay home."

"Good." Hecatos started humming along with the opening song, then stopped. "On your way back, could you get me a cookies and cream ice cream cup?"

"You're complaining about the cold and you want to eat ice cream?" Furuichi asked.

"Humans drink coffee even when it's hot. The weather has nothing to do with it."

Furuichi had to agree with it. "Hagen-Daz?"

"Of course." Hecatos put an end to the conversation because the episode proper started

And Furuichi shook his head with a slight smile. Demons really were no different from humans.


	6. 5: To use or not to use?

Blackie's notes

To the persons that have reviewed, to the ones that have put this story on their faves or their alerts and to the ones that have put me in their author alert: a very HUGE thanks.

Though I write mostly for myself, it also makes me happy to see others enjoying it.

Now… just what did Furuichi gain from the contract? Besides a new roommate, that is.

**Story 5: To use or not to use?**

"I'm not doing it!" Furuichi said, looking straight into the eyes of his demon companion, "I'm not going to cast a spell for such a trivial fight."

"Trivial?" Hecatos gestured at the mob of ferocious creatures that surrounded them, "This is not a trivial enemy!"

"Enemy? You're talking as if this was a war! This is nothing more tha-"

"It is a war!" Hecatos interrupted, "Look at them! They certainly think of this as a war!" He grabbed Furuichi's collar, "You are my Contractor, and as such, it is your job to be my support in battle." He growled.

"I know it's my job to support you. But this doesn't qualify." Furuichi crossed his arms.

"Support includes twisting the mind of a weaker opponent to gain the upper hand."

"I won't do it."

Oga stepped between the two. "Stupid Furuichi. You have used underhanded tactics before. This is NOT the time to turn goody-goody on us."

"It wouldn't be fair for us to win this way." Furuichi eyed his friend.

"Who put that idea into your head?" Oga asked "Was it the guy that is now preparing a spell over there?" And pointed to Saotome, who was standing at the edge of the mob.

Furuichi saw that Saotome really was preparing a spell, but he wasn't going to back down from his decision.

He then turned to face Oga and Hecatos. "For the last time. I'm not going to use any spells for this!"

Oga sighed as he surveyed the sea of children, otaku and fujoshi that had gathered in the lobby of the Shonen Hop offices. He picked Beel of his shoulder and handed the baby demon to his friend.

"If you're not going to do it, then you will be the one to hold Baby Beel when we lose."

Furuichi's face twitched when Beel's eyes started to fill with tears and little sparks started to shoot out. Hecatos started to put some distance between himself and his Contractor, not wanting to be on ground zero when the tantrum came.

"Alright…" Furuichi dropped his head in defeat, "You win. I'll do it."

"Da-BU!" Beel gave his battle cry a Hecatos grinned in triumph.

"Just remember this is not a battle…" Furuichi said with a sigh but no one paid attention to him.

A couple of hours later, two humans and two demons were triumphantly walking home with bags full of exclusive limited edition merchandise and four tickets for the lottery-only premiere of the very first feature length _Gohan-kun_ movie.


	7. 6: Just another Sunday Morning aka The

_Blackie's notes_

_This took a bit long to write. First, the manga was pointing at the worst possible fate for Hecatos, so MuseBunnies refused to inspire until they were sure of his fate. _

_Secondly, a Kamen Rider OOO marathon made Bunnies want a Greeed fic. We reached a compromise so that they would let me switch between the two._

_And though I have confirmed that his name is actually Hecados, I prefer Hecatos. It will be hard for me to get used to the change. So what do you say, dear readers, do I keep it as Hecatos or change it to the official Hecados?_

**Story 6: Just Another Sunday Morning**

**a.k.a. The World According to Oga, Part 2**

A normal Sunday morning just like any other. As normal as it could get for someone that had been unwillingly dragged into the power struggle between two demonic princes, and had been one of the centers of another war, before ending up as the Contractor of a demon who had once been the enemy.

And just like previous Sunday mornings, or any other day for that matter, Furuichi Takayuki was on guard, hoping nothing else happened.

It was all Oga's fault really. If his best friend hadn't fished Alaindelon out of the river the day, none of this would have happened, and he would having a relaxing morning, watching a bikini contest instead of being high-strung, watching a magical girl anime while waiting for the day's _Gohan-kun_ episode.

But a quick glance at the demon dozing off next to him, under the kotatsu blanket, made him think that perhaps all his troubles had been worth something.

He smiled as Hecatos' fin-like ears twitched at the end of a sponsor ad and one eye cracked open.

"Go back to sleep," Furuichi told him, "I'll wake you up when it starts." He said it for his own safety, though. After being at the receiving end of one of Beel's tantrums over missing rerun, Furuichi didn't want to know what would happen if Hecatos missed a brand new episode.

The demon's open eye closed and his ears folded back against his head in complete relaxation. Furuichi had long learned to read his partner's mood by the way his ears moved, so he allowed himself to relax as well.

He was about to put a hand on Hecatos' head when a loud, muffled bump under the kotatsu startled them both. In one quick movement, they both stood and Hecatos placed himself between Contractor and furniture, spear in hand

"Please... don't let it be him…" Furuichi muttered, "Anyone but him… I'll even welcome a rebel…" But his hopes were dashed as the kotetsu jolted and out slipped Alaindelon with an apologetic look on his face.

"Hecatos-dono, I apologize for the sudden intrusion," the transfer demon said, looking at the spear pointed at him, "But this is a matter of life or death for Master Beel and Oga-san."

"Make it quick." Hecatos snapped, clearly irritated as he put away his spear.

As Alaindelon stood and opened himself with a flash of light, Furuichi mentally prepared himself to be transferred to Oga's house for some stupid reason. He was surprised when instead of being pulled into Alaindelon, it was Oga actually who popped into the living room.

"Has it started yet?" Oga asked weakly. He was all beaten and scratched with his clothes in a smoking mess. He coughed more smoke and sparks while Baby Beel was pulling at his hair ready for another round.

"Not yet…" Furuichi sighed, guessing what his friend was talking about.

"See?" Oga gave Baby Beel a stern look, then settled on the couch in front of the tv. "I told you we'd be here on time. There was no need to act up."

"Why don't you watch it at your place?" Furuichi asked as he and Hecatos settled back under the kotatsu.

"I would. If Fish Face next to you hadn't blown up my tv the last time you were there. My folks refuse to lend me money to get a new one."

"You're still blaming me for that?" Hecatos grumbled "It's not my fault that thing came out of the screen after I warned you not to put that demon world disk into the game console."

"What about the family tv?" Furuichi asked, looking for a way to make Oga leave.

Oga shook his head and pointed at the scratches on his face, "A horde of crazy women have taken control of the living room. There's a weekend marathon of that drama even Hilda loves… and they've watched the damned thing like a hundred times already!" His eye twitched and he coughed another spark. "Of course, Beel here got upset because they weren't letting him borrow the tv to watch today's Gohan-kun, things escalated, and now we're here. Do you have something to drink?" He leaned back on the couch. "Like hot chocolate? With those little marshmallows floating on it?"

"You've raided the kitchen enough times to know where everything is," Hecatos grumbled, "Go get it yourself!"

"Furuichi…!" Oga whined "I'm injured and Catfish is being mean to me…"

"You're shameless…" Furuichi sighed and was ready to stand when Hecatos stopped him.

Seeing this, Oga whimpered in an exaggerated way and looked at Baby Beel, who also responded with a stern 'go get it yourself' look. "Traitor…" Oga muttered and went to the kitchen.

"He now called me 'Catfish'" Hecatos said.

"He did…" Furuichi agreed. "I don't know whether that is better or worse than Fish Face."

Oga walked back to the living room, steaming mug in hand "That's because you're a Catfish." At Furuichi's questioning look, he continued "Well, he already had the face of a fish and he acts all cat-like. Have you noticed how his ears move? Like a cat! Baby Beel doesn't do that! Next thing you know, your Catfish Husband will show horns and hoofed feet and I won't know what to call him." He took a sip from the mug. "Goatcowcatfish Husband it too long to remember." He looked into Furuichi's eyes with a serious look, "So you make sure he remains a catfish, or else I'll have to rethink our friendship."

As usual, Furuichi didn't know how to respond to Oga's twisted but logical way of thinking, and sighed. Just another normal Sunday morning, he though.

He didn't know what was normal anymore.


End file.
